A New Guardian
を し せ!! 、 |Rōmaji title =Kami-sama o Sagashidase!! Gokū, Dai-Shunkan-Idō |Literal title =Find a New Guardian!! Goku, the Great Instantaneous Movement |Number = 172 |Manga = Cell vs. the Army |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Airdate = January 27, 1993 |English Airdate = November 21, 2000 |Previous = Memories of Gohan |Next = Dende's Dragon }} を し せ!! 、 |Kami-sama o Sagashidase!! Gokū, Dai-Shunkan-Idō|lit. "Find a New Guardian!! Goku, the Great Instantaneous Movement"}} is the seventh episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred seventy-second overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on January 27, 1993. Its original American airdate was November 21, 2000. Summary With the day of the tournament drawing near, Goku seems oddly relaxed, that is until while listening to the radio that Earth's Military has decided to attack Cell. The army attacks Cell, but despite the large amount of bullets, missiles and shells flying, Cell is unfazed by the attack, and if anything briefly relocated to draw their fire away from the arena (which one of the soldiers mistook the action as him trying to flee before Cell corrected him). He then destroys the attackers easily. The loss is too much to bear for Goku, but bringing them back would require new Dragon Balls. Meanwhile, on the Lookout, Vegeta anxiously and impatiently awaits for Piccolo to finish up his training inside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. When he finally does, Future Trunks recognizes how significantly Piccolo's strength has increased, yet, Vegeta mocks Piccolo for even entering the chamber in the first place saying that he has stayed the same. Vegeta enters his final year of training desperate and dedicated to defeat Cell. At Capsule Corporation, Bulma works dilligently at decoding and learning from Android 16's robotics. She is absolutely blown away by the degree of technological sophistication of the android theorizing that it must have taken years for Dr. Gero to complete the creation. Goku then heads to Kami's Lookout to talk with Piccolo and see if the Dragon Balls can be used again. But since Kami fused with Piccolo, the Dragon Balls became defunct. Goku then has an idea to bring a Namekian to Earth to become the new Guardian so the Dragon Balls can be recreated. Piccolo tells him that they have no idea where the Namekians are currently living. Despite this, Goku attempts to use Instant Transmission to try to get to them, but fails to due huge distance between Earth and the planet the Namekians are living on. Goku then uses his Instant Transmission to get to King Kai and ask if he knows where the Namekians are. Major Events *Piccolo emerges from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *Vegeta enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for the second time. *Earth's Military confronts Cell to no avail. Battles *Cell (Perfect) vs. Earth's Military Appearances Characters Locations *Other World **King Kai's Planet *Earth **Capsule Corporation **The Lookout ***Hyperbolic Time Chamber **Cell Games Arena Objects *Battle Armor *Car Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *In the anime, we see Piccolo leave the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Vegeta enter it for a second time. In the manga we do not see this happen as the time fast forwards to after this happened. *In the anime, we see King Furry make a declaration on TV that the military will attack Cell. In the manga we do not see this declaration though we do see the military confront Cell. *In the anime. Krillin joins Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi on their outdoor picnic and the ride home. In the manga even though the same scene was there, Krillin was not apart of it. *When Goku, Gohan and Chi-Chi hear of the Military attacking Cell on the radio, in the anime they are in the middle of an abandoned city. In the manga they were driving through the countryside, past some small villages. *In the manga there was a scene between Goku teleporting to King Kai's Planet and him being on the Planet, involving those at Kame House watching King Furry on TV explain that the military failed. In the anime this scene happened in the following episode. Trivia *This episode might have the first instance of breaking the Fourth Wall in the anime. When the army announces that they have Cell on the run, he turns to the camera and explains that he just did not want them to blow up his ring. Cell could have been talking to the people listening to this on TV/radio (including Goku). *This episode has filler sequences which are composed of flashbacks to the filler episode "Goku's Ordeal". It therefore has filler made up of filler. *This episode is the first DVD to feature Kyle Hebert's narration, replacing Dale Kelly who was heard on the VHS version. *When the camera is zoomed out on Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and Krillin in the car, Gohan's hair is black as if he were in his base form instead of Super Saiyan. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 172 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 172 (BDZ) pt-br:Vamos procurar um novo Kami-Sama!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 172 it:Serve un nuovo supremo! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z